Autumn (Levi x Reader)
by Shanime101
Summary: Levi left alot of memories down in the underground city, most will be buried and forgotten however one of them comes to find him...
1. old friends

I gawped at the man who flew like a bird in front of me...he was so skilled! More skilled than i could ever dream to be. We made eye contact. He didn't take his eyes off me for a second, which caused him to hit a tree and fall! I ran over to him and immediatly recignised him. Levi Ackerman. So it is true...you did join the Survey Corps! Shame you wont recignise me...

"Shit...what am i doing here?" Levi sat up, causing me to jump up out my seat and knock over the stoole i was sitting on."Aah...ah...hi! I'm-" "I know who you are." He snapped."What happened? I remember flying with the ODM gear and then..." I smiled."You kept looking at me at me and you flew into a tree! I felt parcially responcible so i helped you out!" He tutted."I didn't look at you...I was just...distracted!" I nodded."Well then, i'll see ya around Levi!" He rubbed the back of his head and tugged on my jacket."What now?" I sighed."Sorry for never telling you i left." He looked at my feet.I nodded. I never thought I would find him here in the Survey Corps!"I know. What matters is that you're here now! You can always make up the time you lost! Or owe me." I walked away and smirked as i left the


	2. Lets talk

As i ate my breakfast Levi sat down next to me. My two friends Petra and Hanji just stared at him and then me. He jabbed my ribs!"Jeez! The hell was that for?" He sipped his tea." Hello to you to." I grinned." Petra, Hanji, meet Levi. Play nice." I bit into my bread and butter. Petra smiled at him!" Hey! My name is Petra Ral! Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand. Levi ignored it until i elbowed him in the side. He tutted again and shook it. The same happened with Hanji. We all headed out to training once again. We were split into teams. Who ever caught the other teams flag won. Pretty pointless! Me and Levi were on the same team but we split off from the others together.

We hid in a large cluster of trees." So...i've been meaning to ask you..." I puffed as i was out of breath from running."Where's Furlen? I haven't seen him at all so far! Mabye i'll give him a scare!" Levi's face went unusually dark. He stared at the floor as we kneeled next to a tree."He is...gone." Gone?" Gone? Gone where? Did he join some other regiment or something?" I chuckled slightly until i realized Levi had gone quieter than usual."He's dead." The words hit me like a brick.No way..."What?" I couldn't believe what i was hearing."No way! Very funny Levi! Where is he!?" He had to be kidding! The three of us grew up together! We always had eachothers back down their!"Shut up...Would i really joke about that?! He died! It was my fault!"

I stood up and reached for a branch. I swung up and balanced myself. I began to climb the giant tree's. Levi called up!"What are you doing?!" I called back."Climbing idiot!" He followed quickly."How did you get out of that place?" I knew he'd ask."I have my ways...you?" He chuckled but didnt smile."Tch...Erwin Smith caught us!" We both reached for the same branch. Our hands touched and i flinched away. Bad move! I flung backwards almost falling off completely. Luckily Levi grabbed my hand!

A fall from this hight would kill me!"Oh my god! Don't let go!" I cried! He pulled me up slightly."Truth is...I thought you died after a while!" I called up as i grabbled a branch and began climbing again."Me? No..." He called down."I wanted to see you before...they took us all up top!" All?"Why was it not just Furlen and you?" We made eye contact."No...Isabell came aswell." Who was she? A breeze flew across the air. I shiverd."You cold?" "Me? No way!" I got up to his hight again and we both began climbing together until we hit the top!

"Wow...can't deny the veiw!"Levi nodded."Yeah...agreed." "I missed you Levi. You never even..." I looked down."Never what?" He stared into my soul."You never even said goodbye!" I wanted to cry! "I couldn't-" "You could have tried! I made a grave for you! I cried for weeks on end! You were dead to me for a year! A year asshole!" I felt a tear clutch my skin."I'm sorry okay!" He yelled!"Tch...you didn't see me before you left for months..." He flinched."Yeah...i aint stupid Levi! I saw you fly through the city so gracefully! Like the wind just took control!" I sighed and began to climb down. It began to rain heavily ontop of our heads. My foot slipped on the last branch and i fell into a gooey pile of fresh mud."Crap!" My hair got dipped in it as my bobble flew away in the wind. A storm? My hole body twinged."Levi gave me a hand up.

He pointed at my chest. I looked down and saw my bra! Of course! White goes see through! I blushed un-controllably and pointed at him. He got ripped...i mean jesus!"Dude...You're a pervert! Looking at me like that!" We ran out of the forest...together. We laughed together. We were happy that day.


	3. I'll be fine

We burst into the cantean. It had been about 3 hours until we got back. Running isn't as fast as on horse back. Everyone stared at us. I tried covering my chest. Petra waved us over. We both sat down next to eachother. I sneezed. The room went back to normal."Where on earth were you guys! We finished hours ago!" I shivered. I felt really light headed."Sorry...Petra..." I wheezed. Levi ate his food. I couldn't help but be happy. The commadant entered and called out."Room 605 has become unusable due to certain reasons. Their for Levi Ackerman will share with someone who is in a room by themselves!" Only like 5 people were...me included. I raised my hand and winked at Levi. "I don't mind sharing sir!" He nodded."You and Levi Ackerman will now share a room. Please show him his new room." I stood up and walked him to my bedroom. We had seperate beds but had to share a bathroom. I caughed loudly...my chest ached...shit...

I felt dizzy as we walked down the stairs. I gripped the rail tightly. Levi stopped."Are you ok?" He touched my hand."You're burning up idiot!" He went to pick me up but I pushed him away."I'm fine!" We kept walking...for about 5 steps until i fell down the stairs and hit my head against the wall.

"Shit! Don't move!" I was still awake...I heard echo's of what Levi was saying to me...my ears were ringing...my breath felt heavy.

"Hey...hey!" I looked up and saw Petra and Hanji crouding around me, Levi sat on the bottom step of the stairs with his hands cupped together. Petra touched my fourhead and her fingers came back covered in blood!"Ha...trust me to fall like this! Levi?" He looked at me."It wasn't your fault okay!" He gave me a sad smile. Petra said something along the lines of "We are going to need get her up gently!" Levi stood up and princess carried me to where Hanji told us to go. We burst into the infirmary and the doctor just looked at me.He ran over and pointed at a bed."I'm fine! Stop making a fuss!"My vision cleared and a saw the doctor run over to us with a large needle."No! I'm fine! Guys! Guys!" I fell asleep not long after.


	4. The Invatation

I woke up and nobodey was around. I touched my fourhead and sure enough, i felt stiches. How did it happen though. I didn't just catch a fever from being out to long...or did i? Levi didn't so it wouldn't make sence. It was dark outside and i was still in my uniform."Hey!" Hanji ran across the room over to me."Hi! I feel much better! How long was I out?" She grinned widely."Only a day! This means you can be back on training tomorrow!" I nodded. I slid out of the bed and stood up."Well..." I pulled up my pants slightly."Let's go!" We walked out. The nurse called me back in but we didn't listen.

I burst into my bedroom and saw Levi cleaning."Hey!" I jabbed his neck with my finger nale. He spun around and nearly fell over."H...hey!" He stutterd. I laughed slightly." I wonder what happned to me...You didn't get ill and i...the bread!" He perked up."The bread?" He nodded sarcastically."Yeah...my bread tasted weird! So did my mash patatoe! Mabye someone put something in them!" His eyebrows narrowed. He looked sweaty. He took of his shirt and threw it on his bead.

I just stared at his chest...no wonder nobodey can beat him in a fight!"I'm grabbing a shower. You should get one aswell."

"With you? Down boy!"

"No i did not mean-"

"Suuuure!" I nodded. He was blushing.

"Are you blushing Levi?" I laughed sarcastically.

"No! Get a shower when i'm done! Stop playing around." He corvered his face with his fore-arm.

Levi burst out of the shower room with a towel around his waist."I'm getting dressed!" He called but his voice trailled of when he realized i wasn't on my bed. I was in his closet! He shrugged and walked over to his closet and i burst out!"Raagh!" I pushed him with my hands a little to hard and he fell over...taking me with him! I landed on his chest. He was just in a towel! I should have thought this through!"Gah! S...shit! Sorry!" I stumbled up and gave him a hand. I didn't even look at him."Tch...idiot." He mumbled!"Yup! Your favoroute idiot!" I danced around the room humming!"Do you remember that time when we were all on a rooftop and you dared me to jump off when a hay bale drove round! And when i did i got carted off in the back of a cart! You and Furlen ran after me screaming your heads off!" I laughed."Yeah...and then there was this one time when you ran onto the eleventh staircase without paying and when the guy tried grabbing you bit him and ran back to us!?" I nodded and laughed harder!"I remember when Kenny called you in and he let all of us have dinner at your house!" He chuckled...still no smile though."I geuss it was along time ago!"

He spun me around and hugged me!"Thank you!" He whispered."What for?" I patted his head. He let go."For making a living hell better than it should have been!" I grinned."I could say the same thing to you Levi Ackerman!" I pocked his jaw. It was slightly covered by his collar. He looked at me. His eyes smiled. Someone knocked on the door and posted an invation to a ball under the door."Oooh! A ball!? Cool! It's for the day after tomorrow! The first of November!" He snatched it out of my hands and read it himself.


	5. Dance?

The day of the ball came and i was wearing a beutiful turquoise dress. It was mostly a flowy silk but the under dress was fitted more. I had my hair done up specially and i wore a little makeup. I was excited! I walked in alone and sat on the sidelines for most of it. Levi aproached and sat with me."You having fun?" He looked at me."Pfft...not as much as i had hoped for but...yes i suppose i am enjoying myself a little!" I looked at him."What do you think!?" I closed my eyes and smiled!"About what?" I frowned and made a "Eh" Sound."Dress you dumbo!" He tutted again."Easy mistake! Anyway..." He took a long pause."It's lovely...on you anyway." I blushed slightly. That probably didn't sound how he wanted it to."Thank you kind sir!"I put on a posh accent.

A new song started. One i hadn't heard before. Levi stood up and offered me his hand."Dance?" I took his hand and rose."Why yes! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" We slowely began to dance to the music. His hand on my hip and my hand on his shoulder we slowly stayed in line with the music. I grinned widely and saw his eyes meet with mine."Go on...smile." I mumbled. He looked at me gracefully.

His eyes locked with mine and he smiled slightly for me. That was enough for me. In that moment it felt like we were dancing in the sky...surrounded by clouds. Surrounded by the gracefull flow of the wind. We glided around as if ice-skating. He twirled me spun me up into the air! I smiled widely. I landed back onto my heels. The song slowly became sadder and the violin stopped. I clutched his shoulders and he clutched my waist. The song picked up in pace and the song began to end... As the last note he dipped me and then pulled me into a warm embrace."You do know how to dance then?" I whispered. He nodded."Yeah well...i had some practice when we were kids." The song ended with a stike at the piano. We slipped out onto the ballcony. The night breeze engulffed me and i let out a sigh.

What was happening to me...in these few months Ive had Levi back my life has become fuller again. It's almost like my life was missing something and Levi was that. I can't explain why i feel this way now but i do know that Levi...he wemt through some shit and he needs healing. Im going to heal him. No matter what!" I smiled to myself."What?" Levi said."Nothing!" I grinned.

On the way home we took our horses back. We raced eachother. He won."Close call! You nearly beat me."I nodded."Haha!" My heels sank in the mud. A stronge breeze rocked me nearly over!"That was fun...thank you." He nodded and we made a way for our room. I can't ever tell him what i felt this night...never. He doesn't feel that way about me so...best not force our freindship down the drain...no matter how much i want him to know.


	6. The beatdown

I nearly fell over when i found out we were doing hand to hand combat as practice that morning."Hey!" Petra and Hanji ran over to me in the morning, on the way practice."Hi!" I smiled."So...whats the thing between you and Levi?" What?"Eh?" I think i was to shocked to change my facial expression."Well...you both seemed pretty cozy last night at the ball!" Petra nodded."No...we are just friends!" We got to practice and i teamed with Levi so i could speak to him. I need to be careful though...he is pretty tough."Start!" The commander yelled!

I threw up a defence."Heh...finnaly!" I dont think people were doing their practice. They were watching us...crap."Stole the words right outta my mouth!" He ran towards throwing a punch! I quickley doged and elbowed his neck. That should have stopped anyone...but not him! He looked at me and spun around grabbing my arms and throwing me over his back! My shorts rubbed against my thighs. Im going to have a rash later. When i was on the floor i kept my legs rapped ariund his head and flew him over me, then i got up. He stood up and wipped the blood from his nose."Tch...clever still." I grinned."Still a tough son of a bitch huh." He threw off his jacket. I already had mine off."Whoever strikes first wins right?" He said."I proved that theory wrong more than enough times didn't i?" I heard Hanji amd Petra chearing me on. Within the blink of an eye he once again charged for me! I ducked and kneed his chest."Shit! Stop!" Petra barged through the croud. She distracted me and Levi was ontop of my back flipping me over his back."S...stop it guys!" Hanji yelled! No way!

"Eat shit..." I whispered and threw a dirt pile at his face. He dropped me and i threw myself into him. He flew back a few feet. He stood back up and tutted once again."Nice try..." He flew back and punched my face-hard. I hit the floor. He jumped and kneed my face. He threw several punches at my face and throat. Shit...he needs to stop! Petra almost ran out but Hanji and another guy Gunther stopped her."Levi! Stop it!" She screamed. The commander had already gone in. He didnt care."Jesus christ!" He kept hitting me!

I put my hands out to try and push him away but he kept going. Geuss i really don't have a choice. I flipped him over and head locked him to the floor. I leant my elbow on his neck."Stop..." I mumbled panting uncontrollably. I stood up, wipped the blood from my face and walked away. Petra ran up to me and nearly cried when she saw my face."Holy...fucking shit!" She went to touch it but stopped. I was pretty messed up. She helped me back to my room until it was time to eat. I rested up. I still had a full day of more training. Full graduation was in 2 weeks.

In the canteen area Levi once again sat with us. Only this time he sat across from me. I looked down so he couldn't see my face. He had lost it before once...when his mother had died."Look at me." He said. I bit into my food."No." I groaned."Look at me!" He nearly screamed. Petra slapped him. Hanji pushed her back down. I looked up to see Petra. Levi caught my eye and he just stared wide eyed, mouth open."Levi it's fine!" I imediatly said. He shook his head."I'm..." He was trying not to cry."It's okay." I cupped his hands."It is not!" Petra stated."I hate to say it but she's not wrong. You could have killed her out there Levi. Lucky she stopped you or she might not have a face." Great help Hanji. I looked at her and tilted my head. Levi stood up and walked out,lickly back to our room.

I left aswell when i was done and headed for our room. I ignored Levi and started stripping to get into the shower."Shouldn't you worn me?" He sighed."You didn't for me." I laughed. I walked into the bathroom and began my shower. In the window i noticed something. I turned of the shower and opened the window. I hit someone in the face- clearly a guy!"Holy shit!" They ran away. I screamed! They must have had ladder. Levi burst in!

"Aaaaah!!! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!!" I screamed at him i threw whatever i could find while screaming at him. He quickly ran out! My face wasn't as swollen now. Definatly had seen better days. I rapped myself in a towel and looked down. I immediatly started caughing up blood. Levi knocked and walked in."Oh jeez!" He walked over and kept my hair out of it."Was someone spying on you?" I nodded through my caughing and began throwing up."What the fuck?!" He nearly flipped out.

We reported it and after that me and Levi had a long chat."I'm really sorry!" He said as he sat on his bed."So am i!" I smiled."For wha-" Before he could finish i slapped him in the side of his face."It's fine. Really." He looked up."Remember last time. You threw me through a window!" I laughed."Yeah...not as bad?" He laughed."Not as bad!? A slap is alot less than i deserve!" He laughed? No way!?"You just laughed." I pointed out."So...?" I looked at him."First time for everything!" We ended up falling asleep after debating on how many times Levi had laughed.


	7. Past life

"We finnaly get a day off!" I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. It was only a week now until graduation into a fully fledged Survey Corp-ian."Yeah!" Levi sighed."Jeez...i wanna sit and cry that it's raining."So how did you get out of that place?" Levi poked."Fine. Ill tell you." I grabbed a stool and sat down facing him.

"I was collecting food for maa when these 2 thugs grabbed me from behind. They decided that a 14 year old girl would be fun prey. They beat me so many times. slapped me and kicked me and threw me like a rag doll!When i got home my maa cried for hours. Turns out dad had been stabbed. Worst day of my life. That night a fire broke out on a training wagon. My brother Sakaki tried helping but burnt half his face off! That night all security from the eleventh stairway had gone to help and i took my maa and brother to escape. I ran up but maa and brother just weren't fast enough! The gaurds came back and took them. Maa and Sakaki screamed at me to run...so i did. I abondoned them! All for some stupied time here. I did find you. I heard rumours you were alive and in the training to become part of the survey corps. I don't have anything better to do so i joined aswell. Met Erwin Smith himself! He didn't tell me anything but he is most certainly making a name for himself! Anyway i made some friends and then i found you." He gave me a sad look."Wow...so Sakaki and Yuri are still down there?"

"No...they were executed. Suspected of treason as dad was killed by the folk in the wagon. For all i know they did set the fire." I felt a tear burn it's way down my cheek. Levi rubbed my shoulder."Time for breakfast." We had gotten used to waking up early so at half five in the morning i told him my story. Why wont he tell me his?


	8. Think to much

I couldn't eat anything. I felt sick for the rest of the day, I don't even know why. Everyday i lived knowing what had happened so why only now was it upsetting me?"I'm going to start heading back to my room. I'm really tierd!" I told Levi and the others. I walked back and got into the shower again...trust a day with Petra to not get muddy! I let the water hit me even though it was cold it meant i'd feel something. I let my guilt overwealm me. I started crying in that shower. I screamed in the water so nobodey would hear me. I don't cry. I could almost hear my mothers voice."Why haven't you eaten your food?" I could cry hearing it in my head.

I got out of the shower and got into my sleep wear."Shit." I left some notes downstairs from a lecture we had. I meant to study them tonight! I ran bacm into Petra and Hanji's room. They just stared at me and Levi didn't look. I grabbed my notes."Sorry guys." I mumbled."Hm...night!" Hanji called back...I didn't reply. I still had a tear on my nose. I rubbed it away and walked back. I sat ontop of my bed and just...thought. All of the stupid shit i went through...all of the things i did before here. All of the people i could have helped! If Levi hadn't of left i'd still be down there with my maa!

It's all his fault! Making me think about this! Beating me up! Making me worry, Depressed even! And for what? To go and practically kill myself outside the walls!? No...i could leave. Just run away and turn back! Just ditch this stupid place...like it was never even a part of my life! But then again...dying so that others like Petra and Hanji could make the world a better place would be worth it...even stupid Levi! Someone knocked on my door. I sniffled."Yeah come in!" Levi? He sat on his bed across from me.

"Why did you knock?" I lay down."Figured you'd want to...sort yourself out." Asshole! "What's that meant to mean? You don't get to treat me like shit now! I matter Levi...mabye you don't think so...mabye i don't think so! But-" He stood up and put his finger on my lip mid sentance."You matter to me. Don't doubt that. I shouldn't have pryed for an answer before and i'm sorry." He sat back on his bed."No... it's fine!" That was like my auto-responce at the moment."I was just thinking...What if i had stayed down there...in the underground i mean! Would my life be different?" I almost laughed at that sentance. I was good at what i did but other people were better."Yeah but...so would mine."Levi stated."Yeah thanks captain obviouse!" I nearly shouted."Well... i dont want my life any different."

"Well i'm pretty sure that-" "No...I'm happy here...with you." I blushed slightly."No! Not like that!" I giggled."Should of known." I mumbled."What?" Shit! No...no...no! He heard me!"Oh ah nothing!" I waved my hand to let him know since he couldn't see my face. He made a not-so-reasuring grunt and lay down. I rolled over and blew my lamp out."Night asshole!" I said sarcastically emphasizing on the asshole.

"Night bitch...oh wait...no sorry! You always did act like a boy!" He blew his lamp out."W...what?!" I sat up slightly."Nothing!" He quickly said."Thats what i thought..." I whispered laughing slightly."Yeah sorry sir...i mean miss" I tutted and went to sleep.


	9. Nearly winter

I woke up to Levi jabbing my chin with a stick."Morning." He groaned."Yeah hi...why do you have a stick?" "Long story. Now get ready!" He threw me my toothbrush. Holy shir the exams! I got ready as quickly as i could and ran for the exam hall!

"Aaaaaah!!!!" Hanji kissed the floor."Ew." Petra kicked her bum slightly."Up!" Hanji squealed slightlty!"Im just glad to be out of that thing! Come on...its dinner time!" 3 exams done. Loads left though! As we sat in the canteen, i noticed Levi hadn't come in."Hey Petra? Have you seen Levi anywhere? I can't see him." She shook her head and bit into her bread."Back in a minute." I stood up and made my way to our room. I looked in the bathroom but still no sign of him.

I looked everywhere for him but i couldn't find him no matter where i looked. I wven looked in the infirmary. I walked outside near the flower beds. I sat down on a bench and asked people who walked past if they knew where he was. It was getting dark and before i knew it i was asleep on the bench.

When i woke up i saw a guy running in my direction! I felt my heart begin to race and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I froze in fear. It was so cold outside... you could tell winter was coming. I slipped off the bench and crawled into the shrub. It was nearly pitch black and didn't even know where i was going. I couldn't help standing on leaves and twigs so i just stayed still. Even my breath seemed loud and frozen. I shivered. I was so cold. Where was Levi though?

I nearly screamed when i felt a hand on my shoulder!"What the-" Another hand krept out of the darkness and covered my mouth!"Shhh..." I felt their breath on my cheek. Jolted forward, catching them of guard, and kicked them. The man who was running towards me before looked at me and ran over."Shit!" I sprinted away from them both!"No! Stop!" They yelled after me. Petra? I turned around and ran to them."Ah! Never do that again!" I hugged her tightly! "I'm sorry...me and Levi were only going to try and scare you!" Levi? I looked at him. He smiled from his eyes. I hugged him! He was almost surprised."God i hate you sometimes!" I kicked his shin."Sometimes?" He sighed...

We all went back to our rooms."You know Levi...?" "Yeah?" "I am... _really_ glad that you're here with me." He nodded and rolled over to look at me."I am aswell." I felt so much better now! However i didn't expect my wake up call would be a scream.


	10. Brother of mine

I jolted up. So did Levi. We jumped out of bed and ran in the direction we heard the screaming. We pounded on the door and found a girl screaming and crying."Hey!" I ran over to her and hugged her."What happened?!" Levi stuttered. The room was a mess!"He said he-he-" She couldn't talk through her tears!"Where is 'he'?" I asked."The forest of giant trees!" She whispered. Me and Levi jumped up and through on our clothes. We weren't doing this in our pj's!

We rode there on horse back with Petra Hanji and a few others. We found him at the top of one of the trees. He had virtical manuvering gear on!"Shit..." I began climbing up to him. He was so high up though!"What are you doin-" Levi shushed them."She's good at this. Let her do her thing." They nodded.

After about 20 minutes i reached the top and nearly fell off looking at how high i was!"Come down!" I tapped his shoulder."No! The titans! I dont want to be eaten!This is quick and painless!"I knew how he felt."It's ok...just come down!" He shook his head."Get the blanket!" I yelled down to the guys at the bottom."What-" I pushed the guy!

He landed safely on the blanket however when he got up his gear slit a large hole in it!"Shit! I can't get down!" I had no choice! I had to just jump and hope that the blanket would work! They held it up higher...I lespt of the tree and screamed the hole way down!"Fuck!" I landed on the blanket but a guy slipped in some mud so i fell."Prick!" I mumbled. Someone called my name. It wasn't someone i recignised."Oh my god!" They hugged me! Levi ran over and pulled the guy off me."Um...who are you?" I stated."Sis? You really don't..." "Sakaki?" He nodded! I hugged back. Levi was gobsmacked. He didn't know what the hell had just happened! Sakaki slapped me!

"Ow!" He slapped me again."You left maa to die!" He screamed! Where did this come from?! He started hitting me and pushing me over. Everyone just stared! Levi shuved him over and helped me up."How did you find me?"

I sat up in bed. It was just a dream! I sighed."Exams!" Levi called from the bathroom!


	11. Snow is Falling

I sighed and exited the exam hall this time keeping a close eye on Levi and Petra. I wandered back into my room and faceplanted my bed."You tierd?" Levi said.

I nodded in my duvet."Didn't you get enough sleep?" I nodded again."Wanna go back to sleep?" I nodded again. He threw something over me and moved my head so i didn't suffacate in my sleep."Thanks...

you're the best..." I sighed and went back to sleep.

I ran down to the canteen just in time to get some last minute food! I wolfed it down and then ran to Petras room!"Yo!" She called."Y...yo!" I panted."Levi went back to your room ages ago...mabye when you started running here..."I nodded and ran to my room! I tripped on a loose brick by the door and stubbled in almost falling!"Hi!" He sighed."Hi...sorry for falling asleep like that!" He nodded. He was reading a book on- he shut it before i could finish."S...sorry." I mumbled and rubbed my elbow."What for? Being tierd?" I shrugged and walked out again. As i was in the halls i saw in the corner of my eye white flakes falling from the sky.

"Woah!" I sighed and ran out to see! I was the only one out there...i sighed and saw a white mist flow from my mouth." Today is the first of December...so cool!" Levi ran up behind me!"Look!" I pointed at the floor, which was now getting covered in a blanket of snow. He nodded."24 days until my birthday!" I stared him and shuck my head."No way! Your birthday is _not_ christmas!" He nodded with a smug look on his face. The ground.was getting covered in snow fast and the winds were slowly becoming stronger!"Lets go inside!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the warm headquarters."Ahhaa!" I rubbed my hands together."Well...it's going to be one hell of a storm!" He tutted rubbong his upper thigh."Whats up?" I poked his nose.

"I must have scratched it yesterday. Nothing to bad it just stung a little." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a room surrounded with windows. We could see for miles!"So pretty..." I sighed. The window was becoming frosted and the snow was building up. I pressed my hands against the window and looked up at the sky. It was like i was still dreaming."Over there! Look!" I pointed at a tree. A bird flew off it. A stronge wind blew, gusting snow everywhere. It was stronger than i'd ever seen it!

It was more of a snow storm now!"Shit!" Levi pulled me over from behind as a branch flew into the window, shattering it! "Oh my god!" Glass lay broken on the floor and snow poured in! We ran out."Thanks!" I sighed. I laughed slightly. We made our way back to our room. I put on my pajamas but when i did a knock arrived on the door."Hello!?" I flew the door open and a tall man handed me two envalopes. Results probably.

I handed Levi his and ripped open mine!"I..." This time...i'm going to scare him."I passed...not like it matters. What did you get?" I put on my best pretend sad face."I...I'm sorry Levi but-" He snatched the paper with a worried look,that soon turned into a smile! A big smile aswell!"Well done my friend!" I nodded!


	12. Horrorscope

"What?" We all said at the same time! It seemed we were going beyond the walls!I gulped."Tomorrow?" Holy shit...some of us are going to die...tomorrow!? No way! We can't! I stared at my friends."No..." I whispered. I wanted to cry. I left the room and walked outside into the snow. I trudged through it.

After a while i came across a fallen tree next to a lake. I sat on the trunk and nearly screamed!"Shit!" I punched the air infront of me and before i knew it i was practicing my knife fighting skills. I was ducking slowly and peircing the tree trunk."Don't die, don't die!" I kept mumbling. I heard someone coming behind me and swung my knife to face them."Woah!" Hanji threw her arms up and sat on the trunk.

"Hey..." I sighed. She patted my back."It wont be as bad as you think..." I shuvved her hand away."How can you say that?! Do you even think all of us can survive?" "No...but..." "Excactly. Hope doesn't mean jack shit." I stood up and walked back, leaving Hanji sat on a tree. Levi tried talking to me put i pushed him away. No one could possibly understand!


	13. Mission

"Come on." I sat on my horse and faced the walls. Me and my friends had been told our places and now we were dying together in the same squad. We trotted outside of the walls! It was so beutiful. Clear skys. Birds flying. Trees. Clear air. We rode out into our formations. Levi rode by me."You okay?" He called over."I dont know..." I didn't know."Titan ahead!" The commander yelled as he shot a flare into the air. It ran so skimply-an abnormal!?"Take it down!" He signaled me and Levi, we rode over to the 15 metere monster! It snatched for me!

I fell off my horse and rolled. My horse rode back to Petra who had the spare horses! I looked up and saw the thing reaching down for me!"Shit!" I grabbed my sword and sliced it's fingers off,then i got up and ran! It's rare to see one so soon after leaving the walls!"Oh my god no!" I saw Petra covering her mouth as she told me to run faster! I heard it running not far behind!"No choice!" I turned around and used my ODM gear to wind round to its neck and slice! I didn't cut deep enough!

Levi spun round and finished the job! I flew back over to my horse and got on!"Move!" We continued riding."S...shit..."

We had been out for about 3 hours when we spotted about 4 titans heading are way!"Ride on! Avoid them at all costs!" I couldn't take my eyes of them! They were so fast! Holy shit!"Focus!" Levi rode next to me so he could flick my ear!"Y...yeah!" Hanji swallowed. The titans came in. I rode faster and faster,eventually passing Levi! One of them snatched a guy in the back of the formation! 9 of us! Another one gone! 8 of us! I heard them screaming for are help. I heard them dying...in pain. I was so scared...so fucking terrified! 7 of us..."Go! Go faster!" A girl was screaming! I wanted this all to be a nigjtmare! Wake up! We came up to a large forest, with trees bigger than the forest of giant trees! It slowly began raining heavily ontop of our heads and the ground soon became a muddy trench.

We entered the forest despite our fears. It seemed other squads had been attacked! "I don't think this rain will get better!" Hanji yelled as we all put are hoods up. I kept looking forward...not even daring to turn around! My face burnt with the cold and my fingers wanted to drop off! My hair stuck to my face and as my fears grew stronger my hope dropped. A 7 metres titan ran out in front of us! My horse hicked upwards and ran into the tree line! No matter how hard i pulled the reighns it wouldnt turn back!"Shit!" Levi screamed my name as a thick fog blancketed the floor now."Help!" I screamed as i was carried furthur into the florest until eventually my horse skidded into a small ravine!

I slid across the muddy slope and banged my head on a tree! I heard hooves gallop near by!"Guys!?" I yelled! I nearly started praying until the sound slowly got further away."Guys...come back..." I slowly began to cry...and through my tears and i begged for them to come back."Come back!" I screamed! I noticed a small hole in the tree behind me, a small big enough to hide in. I climbed inside and fell asleep to the sound of the rain.


	14. Confess

"Come on." I sat on my horse and faced the walls. Me and my friends had been told our places and now we were dying together in the same squad. We trotted outside of the walls! It was so beutiful. Clear skys. Birds flying. Trees. Clear air. We rode out into our formations. Levi rode by me."You okay?" He called over."I dont know..." I didn't know."Titan ahead!" The commander yelled as he shot a flare into the air. It ran so skimply-an abnormal!?"Take it down!" He signaled me and Levi, we rode over to the 15 metere monster! It snatched for me!

I fell off my horse and rolled. My horse rode back to Petra who had the spare horses! I looked up and saw the thing reaching down for me!"Shit!" I grabbed my sword and sliced it's fingers off,then i got up and ran! It's rare to see one so soon after leaving the walls!"Oh my god no!" I saw Petra covering her mouth as she told me to run faster! I heard it running not far behind!"No choice!" I turned around and used my ODM gear to wind round to its neck and slice! I didn't cut deep enough!

Levi spun round and finished the job! I flew back over to my horse and got on!"Move!" We continued riding."S...shit..."

We had been out for about 3 hours when we spotted about 4 titans heading are way!"Ride on! Avoid them at all costs!" I couldn't take my eyes of them! They were so fast! Holy shit!"Focus!" Levi rode next to me so he could flick my ear!"Y...yeah!" Hanji swallowed. The titans came in. I rode faster and faster,eventually passing Levi! One of them snatched a guy in the back of the formation! 9 of us! Another one gone! 8 of us! I heard them screaming for are help. I heard them dying...in pain. I was so scared...so fucking terrified! 7 of us..."Go! Go faster!" A girl was screaming! I wanted this all to be a nigjtmare! Wake up! We came up to a large forest, with trees bigger than the forest of giant trees! It slowly began raining heavily ontop of our heads and the ground soon became a muddy trench.

We entered the forest despite our fears. It seemed other squads had been attacked! "I don't think this rain will get better!" Hanji yelled as we all put are hoods up. I kept looking forward...not even daring to turn around! My face burnt with the cold and my fingers wanted to drop off! My hair stuck to my face and as my fears grew stronger my hope dropped. A 7 metres titan ran out in front of us! My horse hicked upwards and ran into the tree line! No matter how hard i pulled the reighns it wouldnt turn back!"Shit!" Levi screamed my name as a thick fog blancketed the floor now."Help!" I screamed as i was carried furthur into the florest until eventually my horse skidded into a small ravine!

I slid across the muddy slope and banged my head on a tree! I heard hooves gallop near by!"Guys!?" I yelled! I nearly started praying until the sound slowly got further away."Guys...come back..." I slowly began to cry...and through my tears and i begged for them to come back."Come back!" I screamed! I noticed a small hole in the tree behind me, a small big enough to hide in. I climbed inside and fell asleep to the sound of the rain.


	15. Cold Feet

I walked outisde. Snow would likely fall again. Christmas is in a week...I havent seen Levi since that night. I heard something rustle in the bushes and just as i suspected snow fell. Given half an hour the snow had formed a layer on the ground and was now gently flowing down. I spotted a rabbit in the corner of my eye! I raced over to investigate furthur! It ran and i followed it! My hsir flew freely behind me and my boots smacked the snowy ground as i raced after it! I think i even left headquaters! I ran through the town square!

The rabbit dogded between peoples legs and jumped over tables! It ran through the fountain! I trudged through the water at the discrase of the richer people! I ran across a few tables and knocked one guy over! It leapt into a grass land area! I still followed!"Oy!" The guy i knocked over was now chasing after me! I ran faster and faster until i couldn't see him! The rabbit was the other side of a river...howver a large fallen tree created a path for me. Better than falling through ice! When i got to the middle someone ran out of the snowy fog!"What..." I slipped on the tree trunk, but i managed to grab on a branch!

I troed swinging my legs back on the tree but they kept falling off! The guy ran over and grabbed my hand! He pulled me up."There!" He sighed."Ive been following you for a-" A large creek came from the tree and it sank into the lake,breaking the ice around it!"Run!" He pushed me off the tree onto the other side of the river!"No!" He fell into the froven river!"No!" I raced over to the river but someone grabbed me from behind!"Let go!" I screamed! I wriggled my way loose and jumped on the ice,punching it with all my strengh!

It soon started breaking and i saw the guy! I grabbed his frozen hand and pulled on his frozen hand but he was dead weight and pulled me under with him! I heald my breath and pulled him up as i swam. Somone put their hand in the water, which i soon grabbed and pulled us both back up! "Shit!" Levi wrapped his cape around me."He...has to live!" I wont let him die again!"What?" Petra ran out and hugged me. I pointed at him. Her face went dark..."Help him..." I begged. A doctor came over and started treating him.

"You came out here?" Gunther stepped forward."Oh shit...this guy?" He pointed at him."Who is he?" Levi asked."My brother..." I sighed."I wont let him die again!" I panted! He opened his eyes... I ran over to him and heald his hand!"Sakaki?! Its me! Its me!" He smiled."Knew it..." He laughed."Wheres mum?" I knew in my heart she died that day...but i wantedx to know still!"She made it out...but sickness took her..." I wasted all that time!"What about doctor Yeager? He got ride of the plauge!" I stated."Yeah but where does everyones waist go? To the underground city...all their. vomit and tissues..." No...way. I hoped...i hoped it wouldnt be true. Levi ran after me.


	16. Bad News

I walked out to the grave where mom and Sakaki were buried."Hey..." Levi wandered over."Hey..." The snow landed on my hat and dress like tiny specks of sugar."He knew he was going to die painfully didn't he?" I asked. My face ached from trying not to cry."Yeah...he did." He nodded."Im sorry for what i said the other night..." I put my flowers down and walked back into the HQ gardens. Levi followed. I looked at the dead trees."Dont apolagize..." Levi sighed, he looked so depressed in a way."Ive been thinking...I-" "Dont tell me...you hate my dress?" I sarcastically smiled!"Heh no...but i know what you said was the truth!" I looked at him deeply. He walked closer to me and took my hat off. Before i could joke and walk away his lips were pressed against mine!

He heald me tightly and kissed me in the snow on christmas eve! Our lips parted and in the snow i stood out like a soor thumb."Guys...?" Petra walked out."What are you doing?" She demanded?"We are..." I looked at Levi. Petra was angry!?"I kissed her..." Levi shamefully admitted."I can see that!" She stormed back inside."Levi-" I tried going after her but he hugged me,making me stand comepletely still! I hugged him back...tightly!"Thank you for a brilliant life!" He said."What?" I questioned. "Im leaving...tomorrow!" He mumbled."No! Youre not! You cant kiss me then leave me! That isnt how it works!" I started to raise my voice."Im sorry..." He smiled and walked away.

"No..." I sighed.


	17. Dark

I ate my breakfast in complete silence and sat alone. I was so confused and upset but most of all, i felt so betrayed! I had always gone with him, stood by him in his darkest moments yet when i need him he leaves! I walked out of the hall, likely being watched by everyone. I slamed the door open into the wall, creating one hell of a hole, and went outside. Christmas eve. I took a deep breath and carved my name into a tree trunk."Hey." I ignored the voice and kept carving. I wanted to throw up all my tears and feelings from the years i had spent here. I wanted to break my memories in half like they were plastic! No matter what i tried to take my mind of things all of my thoughts got sucked up into a black hole inside my head."Dammit!" I cut my finger slightly!"Hey..." The voice was closer...so i spun around."Hi." He said. I gulped."Hi!" I swallowed my anger and gritted my teeth. I raised my hand to wave slightly but as i did, i clenched a fist.

"Its my birthday tomorrow!" He said like an emotionless robot. My feet sank in the snow."Oh..." I had a ball in my throat and my eyes felt glossy. He went to hug me but i turned away quickly."N...no thanks..." I mumbled."Im sorry-" "Really? If you meant that you wouldnt go!" I screamed at his face! He was taken back by it."Im sorry-" "No you arent! I stood by you always but when i need you, you up and leave! Well leave then!" He wasn't surprised now. He just nodded. I screamed at him and he just nodded."Stop!" I yelled! He nodded. I slapped him as hard i could!

Erwin Smith walked over to us."Levi Ackerman. Your skills are amazing and you are lickly the strongest person in your squad. You will now be in my squadrent outside of the walls." He nodded. I stormed of into the snow. They kept talking...why am i the only one who keeps getting hurt?! Why? It isnt fair! I came across half a tree log bridge...the same bridge Sakaki saved me. I almost stepped out...almost..."Shit..." I sighed and puffed my hair out of my face! I wiped a tear from my nose."God...dammit!" I kicked the snow from the edge and slipped in the process!

I fell on my butt but didn't fall in the river! I stood back up and began walking back! I saw Levi in the near distance. He ran up to me and sighed."Hi..." He panted, letting his swing freely in the wind."Hi...why are you leaving?" I needed to know..."I have to get away!" He snapped."Im leaving aswell..."I mumbled."What?" He grabbed both my arms and looked me in the eyes."I was going to ask you to come with me but i didn't have the guts..." It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders!"I saw a guy who used to hang out with my maa sometimes and i need to know-" "Leave... go and live a better life!" He said it so matter of fact!"But i want you to come with me!" I cried! It was getting close to sunset!"No! Ill give you an allby...who knows my birthday is tomorrow and i may get some good luck!"

I slept the night until christmas morning arived...


	18. Goodbye

I woke up on christmas morning and wrapped my duvet around me to keep me warm. Today is my last day here..."Happy Christmas!"Levi burst in with Petra and Hanji along with Eld and Gunther!"Hey! These guys are my friends!" Hanji pointed towards them. I nodded and waved. We all sat in a little circle and laughed the morning away,giving presents and smiles! Nobodey but Levi knew this was goodbye!

We shared a roast turkey dinner and i handed everyone there presents! I made Levi a special collar out of silk. It looked posh but he wore one once in the underground city!

Night fall came and i packed my stuff. I put on the scarf Petra gave me and the gloves Hanji made. Levi lead me outside and handed me a ring."Dont forget me..."I sighed! He noded, holding back a tear!"Ill see you again!" I punched his arm slightly and said goodbye. I kissed him gently and ran away into the night! I heard as Petra and Hanji ran after me! He must have told them! I hoped on a horse and rode away in the snow, leaving my life behind...hoping for a new begining!


End file.
